John Cansey and the Mystery Bastards
"John Cansey and the Mystery Bastards" oder kurz: "Mystery Bastards" ist eine von Patrick Wagner erschaffene Comicserie, die seit Herbst 2009 auf Comicplattformen wie MyComics, ToonsUP oder ComicStars veröffentlicht wird.thumb Handlung John Cansey, Quinzie Kork, Phille Floethie und Cliff Blugy sind Geisterjäger. Unter der Leitung von John ist ein kleines Unternehmen entstanden. Im laufe der Zeit bekommen sie Aufträge von Kunden oder werden durch unglückliche Zufälle plötzlich mit einem neuen Fall konfrontiert. Stil Zeichenstil und Aussehen Der Stil der Comics ist dem Max Torrt Stil grundsätzlich sehr ähnlich. Ein wichtiges Unterscheidungsmerkmal ist nicht wie bei Max Torrt die Farbe der Kleidung, sondern die Gesichtsform, die bei jeder Figur unterschiedlich ist. Ein Merkmal haben aber alle Mystery Bastards Figuren gemeinsam: Sie besitzen große Glubschaugen unter denen sich direkt der Haaransatz befindet. Außerdem besitzen alle Figuren ein schmales Kinn und einen Überbiss. Die Uniform der Geisterjäger ist weitgehend homogen: Jeder der Mystery Bastards trägt eine blaue Mütze (in den Comics ab Mitte 2010 befindet sich an der Mütze ein schwarzer Schirm), ein blaues Jakett und eine hellblaue Jeanshose. Die Schuhe sehen ähnlich wie die von Max Torrt aus. Cliff und Phille tragen schwarze Schuhe, während John und Quinzie braune Schuhe tragen.thumb|left Humor Der Humor der Serie ist unterschiedlich. Zum einen bedient sich die Serie dem bereits durch Max Torrt bekannten trockenen Humor, zum anderen werden aber auch sexuelle und zynische Witze in die Serie eingebaut. Desweiteren enthält die Serie auch einen Running-Gag, der englische Klischees aufgreift. Der Running-Gag wird von John immer ausgesprochen, wenn seinem Gesprächspartner etwas auffällt. Ein Beispiel dafür ist "Mann, hast du 'nen kleinen Schnipel" - "Was hast du denn erwartet? -Ich bin Engländer." Übersetzungen Einzelne Comics der Serie wurden vom Autoren ins Englische übersetzt und auf ToonsUp, sowie auf Graphicly zur Verfügung gestellt. Auf Graphicly waren derzeit drei Sammelalben in englischer Sprache verfügbar. Nach dem Offlinegehen des Internetdienstes Graphicly sind die englischsprachigen Comics nur noch einzeln auf ToonsUp zu lesen. Figuren John Cansey John Cansey ist der Geschäftsführer und Obergeisterjäder der Mystery Bastards. Er stammt aus England, wo auch das Unternehmen ansässig ist. Er ist bekannt für den Ausspruch "Was hast du denn erwartet? -Ich bin Engländer" ("What did you expect? -I'm English" -In der englischen Version). Quinzie Kork Quinzie Kork stammt aus Schottland und ist ebenfalls bei den Mystery Bastards tätig. Er trägt rotes Haar. Phille Floethie Phille Floethie stammt aus Wales. Er ist der intelligenteste und aufgeschlossenste der Mystery Bastards. Beim lösen vieler Fälle spielt er eine wichtige Rolle. Phille spricht nie: Seitdem er das erste Mal einen Geist gesehen hat,brachte er kein Wort mehr heraus. Cliff Blugy Cliff stammt aus Nordirland und sieht ähnlich wie ein Kobold aus. Officer Smith Officer Smith ist ein wiederkehrender Nebencharakter. Er ist der Kommissar beim Scotland Yard in London. Erster Auftritt: "Auf der Jagd nach Jack the Ripper". Rachel & Abigail Cansey Rachel und Abigail Cansey sind Johns Töchter. Sie sind Zwillinge und stammen aus einem One-Night-Stand mit der schottischen Geisterfrau McFiel. Nur John ist in der Lage, seine Töchter wahrzunehmen, da sie Halbgeister sind. Erster Auftritt: "Auf der Jagd nach dem Geistermädchen". Scarlett Cansey Scarlett ist Johns Zwillingsschwester. Ihr erster Auftritt war in dem Comicbuch "Mystery Bastards: the beginning". Web-Comics Deutsche Originalversionen/Originalveröffentlichungen *Mystery Bastards *Spuk in der Fabrik *Auf der Jagd nach dem Geistermädchen *Die Heilstätten des Todes *Auf der Jagd nach Jack the Ripper *A nightmare on christmas *Spuk in der Werkstatt *Die Mumie *Die Seelenführung *Diagnose: Noctambulismus *Spuk am kalten Ort *Der Fluch von Silvercliff *Der Täter ist schuldig *Die Nacht der Schreckfiguren (2 Teile) * Villa Höllenblick * Der Fluch der Kuchisake-Onna * Das weinende Bild * Sandmann, böser Sandmann Englische Comics *The hunt for the ghost girl ("Die Jagd nach dem Geistermädchen") *A nightmare on christmas *The Mummy ("Die Mumie") *Spooky ice cream ("Spuk am kalten Ort") *Spooky open-air museum ("Die Seelenführung") *Diagnosis: Noctabulism ("Diagnose: Noctambulismus") *The curse of Silvercliff ("Der Fluch von Silvercliff") *The night of scary beasts ("Die Nacht der Schreckfiguren") *Kuchisake-Onna's course ("Der Fluch der Kuchisake-Onna") *The crying painting ("Das weinende Bild") Englische Sammelalben *Mystery Bastards #1 -We are the Mystery Bastards- *Mystery Bastards #2 -Waiting for the real ghost adventure- *Mystery Bastards #3 -Keep your door locked!- Bücher * Mystery Bastards: the beginning (2018) Filmadaptionen *Mystery Bastards (2009) (WebTV-Clip) *Mystery Bastards: Spuk in der Fabrik (2011) (Kurzfilm) *Mystery Bastards: Hell's Heaven (2012) (Kurzfilm) *The Flair Bitch Project Links *Originalveröffentlichungen Toonsup *Originalveröffentlichungen myComics Kategorie:Comicserie Kategorie:Trickserie Kategorie:Comic Kategorie:Serie